


Earthsick

by notebookthief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, allura is also mentioned but she doesnt really, i wrote this for my friend zo's bday so its Very short but, im love them???? so here is the bday gift, make a big appearance, which is terrible im love allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: A thunderstorm hits them on a foreign planet and Lance can't resist standing right in the middle of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/gifts).



> back at it again with the fanfiction its been literal months but its my bro zo's birthday today so!!!! i wrote klance for them and decided to share.

New planets are generally pretty weird. This one has soft, coral-coloured earth that's powder fine and trees with ashen bark and teal needles, short with tangled branches - perfect for climbing. There are bismuth crystals larger than Keith's ever seen, pyramids huge enough to live in, gleaming blindingly in the light of the planet's sun. The grass is hip-high (which is making it relatively difficult for Pidge, who's up to her chest in it), and so green it makes Keith think of crayons. 

They're looking for inhabitants of the planet - Galra haven't touched it yet, and Allura had said during their debriefing that intelligent life had just been forming when she'd last been here. So far there's no sign of anything with a face, only endless grass. Keith's getting kind of tired of it.

Two full hours of searching in and Lance has tried to get them to sing school bus songs, Pidge ends up Hunk's shoulders so she can actually see, and Shiro has given his exasperated mom look at least five times (mostly at Lance, but once at Keith because of Lance, as if he could make him stop attempting to make grass whistles). Keith's itching for something, anything to actually do rather than just walk to the end of the world when Hunk says, "Uh, guys, how well do you think those Doctor Seuss trees would hold up as shelter?"

Everyone turns to him questioningly, Pidge leaning over his head to peer at his forehead, and then Keith sees it - the storm. 

Keith has lived on the prairies. He lived with a foster family that had family in Saskatchewan, and they drove up there in a silver sedan that smelled like fake pine at the end of June. He's seen that unending horizon before, that all-encompassing flatness that makes you feel so boxed in from the sheer nothingness. He's seen prairie storms coming, felt that dip in the air. He knows. He sucks in a breath. 

"We should go back to the castle," Shiro says, but Keith shakes his head. 

"The storms coming from that direction," he says. "We'll get caught in it. The best thing to do is find a place to camp out and wait for it to pass."

"We should be fine in one of the crystals," Pidge points out. "Bismuth doesn't react with water except at red-heat."

Keith and Shiro both nod in agreement, while Hunk chants under his breath, "Please let it rain water, please let it rain water, please don't let it rain nitric acid," as they start to move towards the nearest one. The storm will hit them soon - in an hour or two at most. 

Lance just stands there. He's staring at the rolling storm wide-eyed, fingers twitching and jaw slack. Keith turns to check on him when he doesn't feel his presence, then curses under his breath and doubles back for him. "C'mon, Lance," he says as he comes up to him, tugging on Lance's arm. 

He looks at Keith, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Keith," he says, "I wanna stay here."

Keith looks at him incredulously. "Are you high?"

Lance rolls his head back and sighs in exasperation. "Yeah cause I totally have access -"

"It was a figure of speech."

"Anyways," Lance says pointedly, lifting his head to stare at his boyfriend. "You can go ahead. I just - wanna wait this out."

Keith grits his teeth. "Are you trying to be tough or something?"

Lance furrows his eyebrows. "Uh, no, I already  _ know _ I'm tough. I just..." he trails off, glancing to the side where the storm is approaching. Keith stares at him in confusion. 

"Yeah?" Keith prompts. Lance coughs into his hand. 

"I just, you know... wanted to feel the rain."

Keith's eyebrows raise and his jaw slackens. "You wanted to feel the rain."

Lance glares at him, retort hanging off the edge of his tongue, but then it clicks for Keith and he makes an "ooooh" noise. Lance settles for clicking his tongue instead. 

The others are waiting for them, watching curiously. Hunk looks like he seems to know what's going on, which doesn't surprise Keith, but Pidge and Shiro keep exchanging looks of confusion. Keith turns from Lance to face them, waving a hand and saying through the comms, "We're gonna stay out here, actually. You guys go find shelter."

"Are you sure?" Shiro says, disapproval thick in his voice. Keith glances at Lance, who nods, then relays the confirmation. Shiro sighs. "All right. Be careful then. If it gets dangerous, get out of there."

"Roger that," Keith says, then shuts off the comms. Lance's expression has softened somewhat, and he keeps glancing between Keith and the storm. 

"I'm so ready for this," Lance says, shifting his weight. Keith plops himself down in the grass. 

"We have a while before it actually hits. Make yourself comfortable." 

Lance settles beside him, his leg bouncing even as he drapes himself over Keith.

 

 

Lance hasn't experienced a storm like this. Not to say he hasn't been in thunderstorms before - he's had his fair share of those, tearing apart his mother's garden as she ushered him inside. But not on this expanse of flatness. His family lived on the outskirts of Havana, and he's used to rain rushing down the streets, washing out tourists. He's never been to plains. 

The temperature drops as it gets closer. And the sound - it's all encompassing, there's nothing else. He's so glad this air is breathable, if a bit thin, so he can take off his helmet and feel the first flyaway drops of rain hit his face. He and Keith are standing now, and he knows Keith is watching him, but he's focused on the storm. 

It comes in fast. One moment it's several metres away, and the next it's upon them, the wind tearing at their hair and battering their eyes. Lance doesn't dare close them. He can only feel it against his face, unfortunately - the paladin suits are basically onesies, and he's not about to strip naked. So he focuses on the cool, wet air rushing through him and the soaked hair plastered to his forehead. He's not sure if he's crying or if it's just the rain, but he's grinning and the rain is slapping against his teeth. The clouds rumble. Keith takes his hand and grins right back at him.

 

 

Allura doesn't even ask for an explanation when they get back to the castle, soaked to the bone and shivering, just sucks in a breath and tells them to hit the showers. Keith can hear her asking Shiro about whether or not it's a human thing as they walk away.  _ It's just a Lance thing _ , he thinks to himself, still holding hands. 

"That was pretty stupid," Keith says when they reach the communal showers. He begins stripping himself of his armor, followed closely by Lance. 

"It was  _ amazing _ ," Lance says, still giddy. "I've never felt anything like it."

Keith is surprised at Lance's easy honesty, but doesn't press. "Did it help?"

Lance blinks at him, then slips into a sly smile as he places his chest plate on the bench running down the middle of the changing area. "Aw, are you worried about me?" he coos, stepping towards Keith. He rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny it. "That's embarrassing, babe," Lance says. 

"You're embarrassing," Keith retorts, and lets Lance loop his arms around his neck. He presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek, and Keith pulls away, wrinkling his nose. Lance kisses there, then his chin, and then he's kissing Keith's mouth, giggly and cool and wet from the rain. 

After a few minutes of kissing Lance pulls back, prompted by the squelch of one of his feet as he shifted. "Okay, I'm getting really enticed by that shower now," Lance admits, looking down at the wet, stretchy material covering himself in distaste. Keith bites the inside of his cheek and rolls the cloth down to his hips, having already shucked the armor plates. 

"I'm surprised you lasted that long," Keith notes. "Is running through rainstorms another one of your skincare rituals?"

"Hey, you  _ wish _ you had skin this nice," Lance says, unclasping the armor encasing his legs. 

"Pretty sure you've told me I didn't need it," Keith replies, thinking back on a late-night conversation several weeks ago. 

"I said no such thing!"

"Sure, okay."

" _ Keith! _ "


End file.
